Theres never a hero without a team
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: He doesn't win because he's a hero, he wins because he has a team. A team that would never turn their backs on him. -Also an sort of a/n of updates and news on my other stories. WARNING: SUPER short. Like only a few paragraphs that arent that long.


**Okay so this is probably one of the shortest things i'll ever post on FF. But its not just a small 'story' or oneshot, its also sort of an update on whats going on with a few things. So if you don't really follow me, then you don't really need to read much more than the story, but if you read one or more of my stories i will be listed progress i'm having with them as well. I wasn't going to make a Super long A/N to one of my stories, and surly wasn't going to post a whole new 'story' on just updates and junk. so i put in a small sort of story to make it more worth your while. **

**The whole base of the story came from a statement from one of my recent obsessions. I can't remember exactly what was said, but it was something about its not a hero that gets it done, its a team. Its definitely NOT that, but it was something like that. I tried for almost an hour looking at website showing the quotes and trying to remember where it was that it was said in... but i have the stuff narrowed down...just not enough...so if i ever figure it out i'll be sure to share. And you will probably see a lot more things based on stuff somewhat like this.  
**

**Anyways i own nothing and please enjoy and remember if you read one of my multchapter stories and your waiting for an update, read the end authors note. unless you don't want to know exactly whats going on.  
**

_Summary: he doesn't win because hes a hero, he wins because he has a team and hes not alone. **(not the real saying)**_

...

Tony Stark was a hero. Though that didn't mean anything. He won fights, he kept people safe, and kept danger away, but he was never alone. He may have thought that he was for some time, but it was never true. He had a team.

Pepper, Rhodey, they were his team. He'd either be dead or lost without them. They made sense out of things Tony would never make sense of. They kept him sane and safe.

If he went into a dangerous situation like taking down an evil overlord or someone who knows his guns, he would get out of it. He needed a team. He had a team. He has a team. He needs backup for when things go wrong. He needs someone he could turn to and trust when he hits rock bottom.

When he won a fight it wasn't because he was the hero. It was because he was with a team. There's never one hero with a team. Not one gets too much attention and not one gets left behind. They are all hero's because they were a team. They were a team worth saving. A team worth having. A team holding jot one and not even two, but three hero's. The more the merrier.

With a team he was unstoppable. 'They' were unstoppable. They could take down any villain that dared challenge him. They didn't succeed with one rising as the hero, but with all of them as a team.

And nothing dared to tear them apart.

**Short huh? I know its horrible. I feel horrible about posting it, but i needed something that i could write in a short time and not have to be sloppy. **

**So with the whole update and junk...heres the progress of the other stories i promised. **

**Observations, I'm trying, just having a few issues with getting it written, so it'll be a few days..  
**

**Fighting til the end...heh eh...umm i sorta forgot about that one for a while...I'm ashamed... i'll start working on that as soon as i can...don't worry!  
**

**Haunted Shadows, don't worry i havent forgotten about that one just, having debates on whether or not to do something. cause if i go one way it changes a ton in the story, so i'm trying okay. Just wait for me to get over my internal war...which trust me i'm thinking about posting the rest of the second chapter tomorrow, Monday...(something to look forward too, if you read it...) then it'll be a while before it gets updated again, because literally everything beyond that got deleted and that was about three chapters full that would have been split so six chapters! So i've been working on that...  
**

**Victims vs suspects, i've updated that one twice within the last week, so don't be expecting an instant update, but not too long.  
**

**Baby genius, Ooh...Yeah i didn't forget that one, but theres so many things with that one going on...its been tricky and i got a few paragraphs done, then i just sit there like an idiot thinking what to write next...heh eh... yeah... i've even tried rewriting the chapter like a bazillion times! I swear! I'm working on it...just wait for me to get inspiration  
**

**So yeah...that is whats going on... don't worry, i'm not over working myself (too much)...  
**

**OH Almost forgot, this week is actually a bad time to update, because for social i have to do this immigrant interview video, and my group (or any group) can't do it _at _school so we have to do it after school _during_ my usually writing time... so things cannot be updated that much this week. Haunted Shadows _will _be updated though, cause it takes a few minutes for my group to get here.  
**

**And another thing is, again i say that i did get a bit more busy with the computer being in someones _bedroom_ there for giving me a time limit, and with a time limit i cant get as much done and this happened after most of those stories began and add one to the list with armored memories... and i wasn't and still not ready to quit on any of these. As long as they get updated with in a month (maybe two if circumstances are horrible...) you'll live and i won't have a mob of writers after me because nothings getting updated, thats only because i don't have much time on the _only _computer in the house with _very _limited time with _5_people going on it a day. though soon i will be getting my own computer and will be back to the old updating schedule. But not too soon...:(**

**Anyways... to those that stuck around to read this, THANKS! And sorry if anything inconvenienced you. long word i know...(sorry i don't usually use large words like that so i was all like *yay* in my head for using a big word. I am such a nerd... :P) And if you want to request a short oneshot, i'm still available to do those quite easily on my kindle cause i have access to that 24/7 (No i won't use it for updating my bigger stories like Baby genius or haunted shadows or fighting til the end...) Just small oneshots cause those are easy to write with a horrible keyboard on a small kindle. autocorrect kills me sometimes. like in obsevations, (which does get worked on the kindle:)...) something about a word for bird study, Carpetbakr caught that for me and now i cant remember what i was trying to write...stupid autocorrect...  
**

**Well thanks for sticking around for my LONG LONG rant of updates and excuses... Bya  
**


End file.
